


Battle Wound

by notsohott



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohott/pseuds/notsohott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were giving themselves to each other for the first time and Bellamy really did think good things came for those who wait. And he was just really fucking glad he waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Wound

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have done this without the help of my best friend and Beta, Erin. Thank you for holding my hand through this.

This particular night was a rough one, Camp Jaha had run low on food supplies and the guards had let the 100, the 46 actually, go out and hunt for food. Bellamy and Clarke leading the way, nothing about that changed really. They had gathered panther meat and a close to normal sized buck. It was too dark for them to trail back to camp and many of the teenagers were starting to complain about the weight on their backs. 

“Stop complaining and start the tents then,” Bellamy had led the group to the drop ship. Some split up to hang up the meat and skin the beast while others set camp once again. 

Octavia worked together with Clarke, putting away all medical supplies inside the tent and making room for one more makeshift bed. “You’re not staying at camp?” Clarke had noticed her bed not made. 

“Lincoln isn’t far,” is all O had to say. Clarke didn’t question Octavia’s relationship with the grounder only because he had been so helpful and hasn’t hurt Octavia so she guesses he should be trusted. 

“Clarke, you’re needed at medical,” Bellamy’s head peered in, his face red from the excursion he had just done. His sweat making his hair stick to his forehead disheveled. 

Clarke excused herself, she would love to spend more quality time with the only other girl that really understood her, but Clarke was the healer in their group, and healers don’t get to spend quality time so much. 

“She was just walking in and her nose started bleeding, you think it’s that plague again?” Bellamy tried to keep up with Clarke’s pace, his voice becoming rougher the more he raised his voice. 

Clarke had instructed Heather to lean her head back and examined her, “no, the plague started with the eyes…” she was becoming frustrated with herself because she couldn’t think right now, not with Bellamy breathing on her neck from the close proximity. Clarke didn’t work well under pressure. 

She finally came to the conclusion that it was just the weather, “Heather, it’s just the weather,” she laughed a little after she heard Bellamy’s low chuckle beside her, “the cold air was rough up your nose and tore the tissue a little but it should be fine, come find me if it gets worse or if you get a headache,” Heather was relieved she wasn’t going to die that night, but then again no one can be certain. 

Jasper and Monty had taken the role of making a fire, Murphy beside them sharpening his weapons for the next hunt. The 46 were scattered, making Clarke’s head hurt. “I’m turning in early,” Bellamy couldn’t really find the words to say she couldn’t even though there was plenty more things to do, not with the way her eyes drooped when she spoke. Bellamy could handle it. 

Bellamy was wrong. He could not handle medical but he thought he could, who in their right mind decides to climb a tree past midnight? He storms out of the drop ship, Monty accusing him of cowardice for not wanting to pull a stick out of a young male’s arm. He needed Clarke’s words, telling him it was okay to do this and not to do that, not that she bossed him around but he admitted, she guides him when he needs the guiding. 

He stops himself though; he doesn’t really want to bother Clarke while she’s sleeping. But Derrick really needs that stick out of his arm… Bellamy stops pacing back and forth a couple of feet away from Clarke’s tent but his decision isn’t what made him stop dead in his tracks. 

He could see Murphy unzipping the tent’s entrance, Clarke’s tent. Maybe Clarke wasn’t asleep after all, he thought to himself. He was pretty convinced that Clarke just wanted some release after today’s hardship. Who wouldn’t? Bellamy kind of laughed at himself at this point; he was really stupid for thinking about not waking Clarke up. Fuck that, he thought and headed toward her tent. 

It was definitely not jealousy he felt as we walked up. Although he couldn’t lie to himself, he couldn’t deny the fact that some nights he’d stay up only to think about how Clarke would react if he asked her to be actual partners. Not that it would ever happen but curiosity kept knocking at his door. They were already partners but Bellamy felt there was something missing. He was always the one to crave some affection and he might want more than a hug, but he doesn’t want Clarke to think he’s sleazing his way to her tent. She deserves respect because she earned it. 

She didn’t have to have sneaky rendezvous with criminals, Bellamy was there. Murphy didn’t deserve to see Clarke at her weakest most vulnerable state of mind and body. His blood boiled at the thought of him just touching her. How could she allow that? Bellamy was sure she hated him, but he’s seen too many hates turn into lust and attraction and now he really couldn’t see straight. 

Murphy had left the tent unzipped and he thought to himself how careless this guy was. Clarke should definitely look for something better. Me, Bellamy muttered under his breath. He wanted Clarke on top of him, her lips bruising his in symphony and rhythm. His cock twitched just at the thought of her breath on his skin, and fuck he really couldn’t face what was in that tent right now. But Derrick really needs that stick out of his arm, or so Bellamy tells himself. 

“Clar-,” Bellamy’s eyes fixed on Clarke’s body on the bed, and Murphy standing beside her. 

“Bell-,”   
“Out,” Bellamy hissed, not wanting to interrupt Clarke’s sleep. Bellamy expected anything but and if he thought his blood was boiling then, his blood is burning his skin inside out as he sees Murphy zipping his pants back up and putting his blade away in the left pocket. 

The rustling inside her tent made her aware and Clarke really wishes she could open her eyes fully but they are forcing themselves shut.

“What the hell are you-,” Bellamy wanted to start interrogating but Murphy cut him off. 

“Bellamy… not here,” Murphy looked around, not wanting to cause a scene but he really should’ve thought of that before messing with the princess.

They left camp side-by-side, Bellamy’s fist balled up by his sides ready to tear Murphy’s head off. 

“You think you can take advantage of everyone at camp!?” Bellamy starts, Murphy doesn’t really have anywhere else to go, Bellamy’s got him cornered. A few steps back and he’d be rolling down a hill. 

“Look,” Murphy tried to reason but of course it wouldn’t work, “it’s not what it looked like!” 

“You think I’m an idiot, Murphy?!” Bellamy’s face was red and hot and he could feel his heart beating in his head and his nose started to flare and that’s when Murphy finally realized he wasn’t going to let this go without a fight. 

“No! Of course not! I-,” 

“You think I’m going to let you get away with this! I should’ve killed you when I had the chance!” Bellamy charged, he’d always had the chance but he wasn’t a killer. Clarke was right, he didn’t kill unless he had to but this is an exception. He would kill because he wanted to. 

“Bellamy, I don’t want to hurt you!” the panther’s blood smeared on his face made him look scarier but Bellamy wasn’t intimidated, he had encountered worse people but this male in front of him was anything but human. Bellamy saw Murphy reaching for his blade but he charged at him before it was fully out, knocking both of them down the hill. 

Bellamy was never good at keeping track of time but the glowing butterflies that surrounded him gave him an idea it was nearly dawn. He had started running toward the drop ship but remembered there was something more important than Derrick’s arm. He didn’t really bother to warn Clarke he was coming in but he never really did give a warning. 

“Clarke!” Bellamy’s voice came down an octave and it sounded strange even to him. He was honestly waiting for Clarke to run up to him and hug him like she did when she thought she wouldn’t see him again after she closed the drop ship door but Clarke was barely awake until she saw Bellamy’s side. 

“God, Bell, you’re bleeding!” 

“Clarke you’re needed at medical!” Clarke was really starting to regret waking up and Bellamy noticed. 

“I’ll be right there,” Clarke directed him to take his shirt off, only to see how bad the wound is. 

Bellamy winced when he sat down on the cot. “Who did this to you?” Clarke had worry written all over her face and Bellamy might have been a little amused. 

“Nothing but a battle wound, princess” his smile could light up the darkest places, she thought to herself but shook the thought out before it made its home in a far corner of her mind. Clarke cleaned him and bandaged him up so she could go to medical and examine the others but there was something in Bellamy’s eyes that made her want to stay.

The way her fingers worked on his skin, he’d never been burned but he assumes that’s pretty much it. Her fingertips ignited his skin and if this is what it felt like being healed by her, what would it feel like being everything to her? 

“That should be healed in no time, I’m going to check medical” Bellamy wanted to stop her, grab her by the hand and pull her back, maybe rest his head on her shoulder but he knew she had better things to do. 

“Octavia!” Clarke hoped she could catch her before she went off with Lincoln but it was too late, Heather informed her they left while she was sleeping. 

“Who’s in medical?” Clarke was washing her hands before entering the drop ship but someone stopped her. 

“Murphy just got up and left, he was waiting but he said something about taking care of himself and left.” 

Clarke was getting really pissed off by now, first Bellamy decides to enter her tent wounded and she cant even inform his sister and then somewhere out there is another wounded camp member. 

“I swear to god, I-” she stops mid sentence when she noticed Bellamy asleep on the cot. They’ve slept in the same tent before, taking turns keeping watch when their lives were at risk and Bellamy wouldn’t let Clarke sleep alone. But when are their lives not at risk is what she asks herself and when did they stop sleeping in the same tent. 

She never thought she would find Bellamy sleeping attractive but there was a certain calm in the way his chest moved and the way his eyes moved behind his eyelids. Sleeping Bellamy might just be her new favorite person. Bellamy in general, she admits, is her favorite person. 

The sun hasn’t come out yet, and it wouldn’t be long before the 46 are out and about again, but all Clarke wants to do is stay in bed. Bellamy sighed, his eyes still resting, but when a pain shot through his side he couldn’t help but scream. 

“Clarke,” he could barely breathe the word out but she was by his side before he could finish it. “It hurts” he coughed out. All of a sudden his face lost all color, his lips went blue and Clarke started to panic when his eyes rolled back a little. 

She had seen this before, and she couldn’t afford not to be able to think right now. She was trying her hardest to recall what she saw and what was done, but nothing came to mind until saliva started building up in his mouth. 

She grabbed him to turn him on his side and realized that the blade he had been cut with was poisoned. Bellamy went limp in her arms after the convulsions subsided; she quickly ran to her medical bag and took out the anecdote Lincoln had given her as a thank you present. 

Hours later Clarke came back to check on him; she couldn’t stay in there much longer, the humid air and ill Bellamy made it hard to breathe. 

“Clarke! Monty wants to know if there’s enough meat to take back” Justin had made his way through the others and waited for a response. If she could actually think right now she would be able to respond. Clarke doesn’t even know how much meat was collected the night before. 

“How much is there?” 

Justin gave her a timid look but quickly replied with “a panther and a buck” and retreated back when she gave the orders to find more food. Clarke knew it would buy her more time. 

“Hey, princess,” Bellamy’s voice was shaky. His fever hasn’t gone down and Clarke was starting to worry. 

“Who did this to you?” She started pacing. She didn’t understand why the fever wasn’t going down, she had done everything correctly, what could she have done wrong? “I swear I could kill whoever-“   
“Please do, I don’t think I did. Now, can you stop pacing?” Clarke stopped, of course obeying her co-leader. “C’mere” Bellamy patted the empty space beside him. 

She knew she had to get that fever down but when she had touched his forehead again, it was like he was never ill to start with. “How does that even happen?” she mostly asks herself but Bellamy hears her. 

“I’m a strong willed person, Clarke, don’t doubt your abilities either, princess.” He doesn’t mind the discomfort that Clarke shows while he grabs her and pulls her down to the cot by his side. 

“We need to make sure you can walk with no problem.” She really didn’t like stalling and Bellamy knew that by now, so he wasn’t surprised. 

What surprised him was the relief he felt when he stood up. There was no pain at all where there was nine hours ago. “You’re a miracle worker, Clarke” he smiled and Clarke wasn’t sure if it was a laugh, but there was happy in his tone and she was just glad she could save him. 

“This calls for celebratory moonshine!” he cheers and grabs the nearest bottles and sets them down beside Clarke. He peeks his head out of the tent, and gets the urge to yell “Clarke will not be attending medical tonight!” and no one seemed to protest. 

He zipped the tent back up, not wanting any intruders interrupting their celebratory anything really. He’s just really fucking happy he finally gets to spend time alone with his princess. 

“You don’t even know if it’s still good…” Clarke can’t even find the words to refuse his offering with the second bottle. 

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Bellamy tilted the bottle toward her, assuring her that he would be the one taking the first sip and so he brings the top to his lips. The bottle was cold and 97 years old and he really hoped it was good. 

Before the liquor entered his mouth, Clarke had already begun drinking. Her throat was being burned raw or at least it felt like it. 

“Fuck.” Bellamy let out after a long sip, he told Clarke it was strong, but he really meant to say she looked close to perfect with that bottle around her lips. “Have you ever had moonshine? Up in the Ark I used to sneak it all the time, I guess if we’ve had known each other up there I would’ve snuck you some.” He didn’t really understand why he just said that, but he did, and now all he had to do was sit and wait for a reaction that was taking a little too long. 

“There was moonshine on the Ark?” 

She didn’t really know how she got next to him, but she didn’t mind the warmth from his skin. Their laughter mixed in with the fire flickering outside was a peaceful sound she could never grow tired of and she hoped from now on, Bellamy would keep visiting her tent. 

It was becoming difficult for her to hold her head up, naturally leaning her head on his shoulder he froze. He kept telling himself to man up and just tell her, but he admitted to being a coward when it comes to feelings. 

“Bell,” it was like the gods had answered his prayers and his smile returned on his face, “if we were on the Ark-”

“We’re not-“ 

“If we were…” she continued, “I’d sneak some for you too.” 

That’s really all Bellamy had to hear before he was leaning in toward her soft lips. He was proud of himself for guessing her lips were soft because shit, they were like silk. Clarke didn’t hesitate to return the kiss; she was more than willing really and all it took for her to want more was just this one kiss she has been anticipating since he gave her the blade to take care of Atom but she won’t admit that. 

He deepened the kiss; he felt like no matter how hard he pressed his lips to hers, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to stoke that fire he felt between them, and Clarke just wanted everything. He could tell this wasn’t her first time and he felt a little disappointment creep into his heart for wanting to be special to her but he knew he was already, and that feeling was quickly overrun with excitement and warmth. 

This moment right here, Bellamy’s hand on her face while his fingers caressing her skin, is the moment he’s been waiting for; patiently might he add. “I want you” Clarke whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear, and he swore he felt his cock twitch just at the sound of her voice. 

And ok, he wants her too but he wants her everyday and he’s sure that isn’t going to change. He just hopes Clarke feels the same way. She does, though, is the thing. She was just never good with feelings either and this situation was clear for her, she held on to the hope that he felt the same way even though she wasn’t one hundred percent sure. But it was there, nonetheless. 

Bellamy wanted to go slow, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt, teasing her but she wasn’t really having any of that, not tonight. Her hands hurried the process and her shirt was off along with the makeshift bra she and the other girls at camp had invented. 

Her fingers grabbed at his skin and she couldn’t get enough, he seemed eager but Clarke was more than that now, she needed him. He needed her too, the way their lips moved together and the way her touch ignited his skin as easily as a match. He had let her unzip his pants, take them all the way off, leaving both of them bare. They were giving themselves to each other for the first time and Bellamy really did think good things came for those who wait. And he was just really fucking glad he waited. 

Her skin was as soft as he imagined it, all the nights thinking about this moment and it’s finally here is enough to make him come on the spot but he had to hold on just a little longer, make sure Clarke gets what she deserves too. 

Their bodies moved together and Bellamy wanted to engrave the skin-to-skin noise they both made, a song that was meant to be playing by the two of them alone. The sweat building up on her forehead made the hairs stick, he didn’t mind that a few snuck their way inside his mouth while kissing her either. He just was going to enjoy this, his hand coming down to her, rubbing a circle with his thumb on her core and that really hit the spot. Clit stimulation, Bellamy made a mental note at that. 

Bellamy felt her come around him and he’s never been to heaven but this feeling right now he was sure was pretty damn close. They rode out their orgasms together, teamwork since day one. She never really realized until now that this was actually meant to be or maybe it was bliss-thinking but she was pretty sure it was just meant to be. 

Bellamy let Clarke guide him when he needed guiding; Clarke needed Bellamy for reassurance and also guiding. They complimented each other so well it scared her in the beginning but as the time passed, it felt natural. Bellamy wouldn’t be able to disagree with that either. 

He looked down at her, she had fallen asleep after he had tasted her and he promised himself he was never going to forget this. Like a mental picture he had saved so many but this sight beside him might have to be in the top 5 most beautiful Clarke moments. Beautiful doesn’t justify, but he can’t really think right now to come up with a word. Clarke alone was more than beautiful to him and he would forever try and find a word that suited her. 

The sun rose and the 46 were already packing their things to head back to Camp Jaha. The meat had been skinned and paired, there were groups split up to carry the meat back. Clarke woke up expecting to find Bellamy by her side, his fingers playing with her hair but she woke up alone in her tent. Back to work, she got dressed and exited the tent. Monty and Jasper were gathered around with Heather and Justin. 

“Have you guys seen Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice had been raspy and hoarse, it took everyone by surprise at how fucked she sounded. But that was beside the point. She eyed Murphy walking back to his tent and started to pack it, “Hey Murphy!” she walked to him. 

“Yeah,” he kept busy, rolling his bed up. 

“Have you seen Bellamy?” 

“No, I haven’t” he stood up and continued packing. 

“He’s probably out hunting more meat,” Justin had assured Clarke but Monty stood by them, “or maybe getting meat, aye” he was really the only one laughing. 

The group treaded back to Camp Jaha, everyone on the look out for grounders, but Clarke was only on the look out for Bellamy. They had arrived, all 46 of them safely. 

Abbey ran to her daughter, the thought of her leaving and never coming back has become a common thought and she couldn’t afford to lose her daughter too. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” She cried out as she hugged Clarke tighter and tighter. The chancellor showing any kind of emotion was rare to the people who didn’t know Abbey. 

“Clarke!” Raven had finally gotten better with the brace and successfully showed Clarke just how successful the brace had been. 24 hours wasn’t long, but Raven was pretty much scared out of her mind at how much happens in such a short period of time, which made her appreciate everything and everyone. 

Clarke and Raven began talking about more innovating ways to make bras using leftover panther skin or buck skin and the other groups began to distribute the meat, equal rations for everyone. If there were leftovers, they would have that too, they had learned not to spare food and to be considerate, finally Clarke had thought. 

“Abbey!” it was Octavia’s voice but Clarke only saw Lincoln at the doors. The guards stood at their positions, weapons ready to fire when given the order but Abbey never gave that order. The doors opened and she could see her mother running towards Lincoln. Octavia ran in after him, searching the crowd and finally found Clarke. Lincoln walked past more guards, Abbey leading him inside. 

Clarke stood up; ready to follow her mother inside but Octavia intervened. “Clarke just stay out here, ok.” Octavia trusted Raven to keep her out from there but that only made Clarke more curious. 

Octavia disappeared inside and Raven had Clarke by her arm, determined not to let her go inside. “You can’t keep me away” she was ready to put up a fight. 

“I can try,” Raven’s voice faltered, knowing she really couldn’t keep her from doing what Clarke was determined to do. No one was ever able to stop her. She pushed Raven with all her strength, bringing Raven’s body to the ground. She took the chance to run, the panthers that were being carried in were distracting the guards, giving Clarke the time to run in.   
“What’s-” Clarke couldn’t see past Abbey and Lincoln, covering the body that was lying on the table. 

“Clarke, you can’t be in here,” Octavia’s tear stained face gave Clarke a stab in the heart. She had never seen Octavia cry. 

“You shouldn’t be here either,” Lincoln spoke up, his back muscles tensing while Abbey was performing a procedure on the patient. 

“He’s gone,” Abbey whispered. Octavia let out a cry and Lincoln knew he couldn’t console her but he tried anyway. Clarke began to realize what this was. Whose body was lying on the table, gone? 

“Wha- How?!” she pushed Abbey aside and there, no doubt, was Bellamy’s body. His face dirty with mud and grass stains. His clothes torn and bloody. “He suffered a head injury,” Abbey pointed to his head, there was a spot of dried blood. “He must’ve been out like this for at least 36 hours.” 

“What?” Clarke couldn’t understand. How could he be gone? He couldn’t be gone. She’s still asleep in her tent with him by her side; she just needs to wake up. She started pinching herself but none of that seemed to work. 

Clarke hadn’t been hit, but it felt like the wind got knocked out of her. Everything she had known about this cruel world suddenly weighed heavy on her chest. She felt anger build up in her system, no room for sadness at the moment. Why did she have to go to bed early that night? She should’ve been more aware. It was all falling back to her; she couldn’t help but feel guilty for what had happened to this beautiful man lying on the cold metal table. How could she be so careless? She wanted something to grab on, a support she could lean on but her preferred support was gone. He was gone. 

She made herself take a closer look at his body when she realized what was at his side. She pointed to it and Abbey did the favor lifting his shirt up, revealing a stab wound. 

“Poison,” Lincoln said. 

It all came together in Clarke’s head. No, no, no. He couldn’t be gone. He can’t be gone. She needs him. They all need him. Clarke couldn’t think with Octavia’s cries in the room but she didn’t want to leave his side. 

“I don’t understand,” Octavia shook her head, “I talked to him before I left,” Lincoln was really trying his best to soothe her. 

“I-I,” before Clarke could really say anything she had to recall when she talked to him before he showed up with that wound. “I told him I was going to bed early,” she was mostly saying it to herself to reassure her but everyone else heard. 

She couldn’t remember who Bellamy had said to be the one who did that to him but she was going to find out. 

She stormed out of Medical and saw Murphy; a black blade sticking out of his pocket and her blood began to boil. 

“Clarke!” Abbey had come after her, grabbing her by the arm, “you need to rest.” Abbey looked at her daughter with sympathy but Clarke didn’t need that, not right now. 

“I’ll get rest when I want, let me go.” Clarke’s face was red, worrying her mother and herself but she didn’t really mind the burning, she minded the pounding that was happening inside her head. 

Murphy managed to slip out the front gates without being noticed but Clarke noticed, she noticed everything. 

She snuck a blade out of weaponry and slipped out the front gates also. The guards too busy eating their rations. 

“Murphy!” she called out. He was close but he really didn’t want to be seen or heard. A twig snapped beneath his feet and all his luck ran out. “Murphy! I know you’re out there!” She began to run in the direction of twigs snapping. 

“Son of a bitch! Murphy!” They were face to face, Murphy had successfully snuck out with a pistol from the guards and Clarke knew it wouldn’t be a fair fight, but then again when is it a fair fight with Murphy?

“What do you want Clarke?” he shrugged his shoulders, “to say I’m sorry?! I am, ok!? I’m sorry!” 

She couldn’t help but scoff, “you’re sorry?” he didn’t sound sorry. 

“What do you want Clarke?” he asked again, this time more agitated. 

“I want you to feel what I felt! And then I want you to die!” she ran to him, blade in hand ready to stab at whatever comes to her. There was a sharp pain on her chest when she closed in on Murphy. The blade stuck where his heart is. 

“Clarke!” Octavia had followed her out but didn’t know where she was until she heard a gun go off. 

Clarke looked down on herself. Her shirts now bloody. The gun fell to the ground beside Murphy, his eyes closed and his breathing stopped and Clarke can finally rest. She let herself slip to the ground. Her back aching from the fall or the shot she had taken but that didn’t really matter. Murphy was dead and she was glad. 

“Clarke!” Octavia’s arms wrapped around her, she couldn’t lose her too. 

“O, I did it.” Clarke choked out. She didn’t know if she was conscious but she could see Bellamy’s figure above her, “you did it, princess.” 

“Clarke, please, hold on,” she could feel herself being lifted up. She was carried back to camp, Murphy’s body left where it belonged. 

“Get her to medical!” Abbey cried, she couldn’t lose the only person she has in this world. She did all in her power to save her; the bullet had gone too far and severed her spinal cord. Clarke didn’t really suffer; Bellamy was with her the whole time. With Bellamy she doesn’t suffer. 

Abbey was left speechless. She couldn’t really cry either. Her body had been immobilized. Clarke didn’t want to die, she had more unfinished business left on earth but so did Bellamy and then she thought it was all okay. She didn’t want to leave Abbey without a daughter, she would always have a daughter though, no doubt about that. Just not on earth. Her breath was staggering and with each blink she could see Bellamy’s face. He had no color and she wondered if that’s what she looks like. Her lips started turning blue as Abbey tried to clean her wound, the pressure on her chest being too much for her to hold on any longer. Clarke took her last breath looking at Bellamy’s body beside her on the other table, her eyes never really closing; she wanted him to be the last thing she saw. 

Octavia caressed her hand. She leaned close to her ear, “may we meet again,” she whispered and gently closed her eyes. 

Clarke didn’t know where she was going, but she knew wherever she went, Bellamy would be there with open arms, welcoming his Princess to their new kingdom.


End file.
